


But sweetheart, it's just the present that needs some glue

by happybibliosaurus



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, M/M, Mandatory Fun Day, Marriage Proposal, gone wrong, vague assassins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happybibliosaurus/pseuds/happybibliosaurus
Summary: “Please don’t leave me.”The voice was barely audible against the hitting of the rain against the safehouse roof, but Bucky was in no doubt of whom it belonged to.The man who had broken his heart completely just hours earlier.





	But sweetheart, it's just the present that needs some glue

** _But sweetheart, it's just the present that needs some glue._ **

\----

“Please don’t leave me.” 

The voice was barely audible against the hitting of the rain against the safehouse roof, but Bucky was in no doubt of whom it belonged to. The man he had thought he was destined to spend the rest of his life with. The man to which he had given his whole heart, loved so hard, and who had cruelly rejected him just hours earlier. The man who had broken his heart completely. 

“Please, Buck, I made a mistake!” 

With a long sigh, Bucky stood up, tipped back the glass of whiskey in his hand, and whipped his mouth with his sleeve. The suit he was wearing was in a sorry state; It was rumpled and stained and looked like how he felt on the inside. No longer handsome and in check, but now crushed and wrecked.

“Just let me in, I can explain!” 

The frustration and tears started to rise again, and Bucky paced across the carpeted, trying to hold them back. He didn’t think his poor broken heart could take speaking to him again, but Bucky had to know why. Why everything had gone so wrong. As much as he hated to admit it, he - Bucky Barnes, the fucking Winter Soldier, ex-fist of Hydra, current fearsome assassin-for-hire - knew it would tear him apart inside until he did know.

“Just hear me out Bucky! Please, just let me explain and then you can decide never to talk to me again!”

Hands clenched, and his emotions forming a ball of confused anger sitting right below his throat, Bucky violently slid open the window to peer down onto the street. Down below, completely drenched from the icy rain, suit jacket missing and his shirt town and muddy, was Clint Barton. In his hands he was holding a bouquet of sodden red roses, a couple of destroyed petals scattering the pavement below, and he looked entirely forlorn. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Bucky shouted down, making no attempt to hide his anger and upset. 

“Please Bucky, I swear I am so so sorry! I made a mistake, I really did. Just please just let me explain babe. Please!” 

“I am this close to shooting someone, so this better be good Barton,” was the only reply Bucky could muster, before he shut the window down with a slam, causing several nearby birds to fly up in shock, and he let Clint into the building via the intercom. Trying to ready his thoughts, he grabbed another glass of whiskey, and sat back down on the edge of the bed, loosening his tie with his other hand.

To see the state things were in now, Bucky couldn’t believe how well the evening had started.

The mission for once was an easy one (well, for him and Clint it was). They just had to monitor the dancefloor and cause a distraction if necessary, whilst Nat sneaked into a locked vault below and stole some weapon plans. 'Just look pretty and make sure there is no trouble’ had been her exact phrasing. Which they had managed at least one of because damn, nobody could argue that Clint had looked insanely handsome dressed up to the nines in a very form-fitting black tuxedo. Even with his white bow tie on crooked and his hair in it’s natural ‘just got out of bed’ look, he was still by far the best-looking guy in the entire ballroom. How Natasha had managed to find something that fitted Barton's arms and ass so well on such short notice he would never know, but he was pretty sure it was the work of some kind of goddess. Or a saint. Or angel.

And Bucky hadn't looked too bad either if Clint’s initial reaction was anything to go by. They had been a tad on the late side when they actually made it to the gala, once Clint had given Bucky a once over, licked his lips, and attempted to get Bucky right back out of the suit. 

The mission part of the evening had gone off without a hitch. The invites they had forged let Mr. Frost and Mr. Harrier in no problem, there had been little more than rich old people there, making their job easier, and nobody batted an eyelid at their presence. Nothing suspicious or out of the ordinary had occurred, letting them pass away the evening without leaving each other’s sides. Clint had been gleeful at all the fancy food, stuffing his mouth in a comical fashion, making Bucky laugh so hard that his stomach had hurt. Then he had bowed as he asked Bucky for a dance, like a goddamn regency gentleman. 

As the evening progressed the music got slower, with Clint in his arms, they had spent almost an hour just swaying in time with the music together. Whilst the singer warbled out ‘And I will always love you,’ Bucky couldn’t help but think about how perfect everything was, how lucky he was to be there, with the most gorgeous guy dancing with him, and how he would always love Clint.

He had been so blissfully happy, lost in the moment, dancing there with his best guy, that it had just slipped out without any thought.

“I want to be with you forever. We should get married.”

Except instead of an affirmative response, Clint had frozen, eyes like a deer stood in the headlights, and he had turned deathly pale. Time passed for seemingly hours, but in reality, only seconds, in which Bucky's heart sank further and further, until Clint made so muttered apology about needing the bathroom, and ran off, away from Bucky and his broken heart.

Bucky trusted Nat to have stolen the plans regardless and get them to their buyer. She would be so mad at them for both disappearing on her, but -

That train of thought was sharply ended when there was an agitated knock at the door, and a sodden, pitiful Clint Barton was there in front of him. Silence followed in which they both just stared at each other, broken only by Clint trying to hand over the destroyed roses to Bucky, frantically waving them in front of him, only to be met with no response.

“Hey, Bucky, Bucky, Buck, you’ve just gotta let me explain! Please, I promise it was all just a mistake! Please, you got to forgive me, babe! I’ve been such an idiot, I wasn’t thinking, and I really didn’t mean to leave you like that!” Clint rambled frantically, eyes wide and hopeful, and still relishing the destroyed flowers forward towards Bucky. “I’m such an asshole, I know, but it wasn’t because I, I, I didn’t mean it like! Please, babe, you’ve gotta know that, I just -,”

Finally having had enough, Bucky stormed up, and swiped the drooping roses out of Clint’s hand, and threw them on the floor in defiance, mashing them up with his foot for good measure.

“Aw, no, roses,” Clint muttered sadly under his breath, taking a short step inside the room, as if to pick the flowers up again, before reconsidering, and opening his mouth to continue frantically apologising again.

“No, fucking screw you punk, stop talking.” 

Clint froze, and took a step back.

“Yeah, I get it, you don’t want to marry me. Who would? I’m a fucking mess. What do you want from me then? Am I just some kind of game to you? Oh, let’s see if we can break the Winter Soldier’s heart, huh, Clint? Do you even love me, or was this all some kind of joke. For two years you’ve said you love me. Was that all a lie?! What kind of fucking prick does that!” Screamed Bucky, only seeing red. “Damn you, Barton, I didn’t take you for the kind of asshole that likes to play with people’s hearts, toy with their strings. I certainly didn’t expect you to knife out my heart and trampled it into the ground like that! I thought you were a better man than that! I thought I knew you!” 

“No, no, no, Bucky, of course not! This has never been a joke or a game for me. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me! You’re the kindest, smartest, most beautiful person I have ever met. I couldn’t live without you! You are my missing piece, darling.” Bucky snorted in response and folded his arms. With a desperate edge to his movements, Clint ran his hand through his hair, as he always did when he was nervous, and stared up at Bucky with tears in his anxious eyes. “Honestly, it’s the truth! I am not that good of a liar, to have lied about that to you! I love you so so much babe, that it hurts. You’re the most wonderful thing about my life! I am beyond lucky to have you. Please, please you gotta believe me!"

“So, why did you freeze then Barton?”

“Because .... Because I had plans! I had this whole plan! Nat chose that job because I asked her too! It was perfect! I knew how much you love dancing, how much you love getting dressed up in suits darling, so I made a plan. After Nat signaled that she had got the data, I was gonna take you on to the roof. You can see the whole city from up there, babe, just miles and miles of lights, heading out over the sea. It is stunning. And, and,” Clint began to stutter nervously, wringing his hands, before stuffing one of them in his suit pocket and pulling out a small black box. “And I was going to get on one knee, and give, give you this …”

It took Bucky’s brain a few seconds to catch up before the realisation hit him.

Oh.

_ **Oh.** _

“A ring?”

“I had to call in some favours from people, but I got it specially made for you. It's magnetic and incredible so it should work well with your arm, and you wouldn’t have to worry about losing it or breaking it or anything. It took us forever to work it out but I wanted it to be perfect! I had to steal plans from Hydra especially to work out what size your finger. That is why we broke into the underground facility last fall… The one where I got shot twice. Totally worth it.” Clint shrugged sheepishly, and opened up the ring to show Bucky. Inside was a simple silver-coloured band resting on red velvet. Nothing super fancy, but just what Bucky knew he would have chosen for himself. Clint really did know him so well. 

Maybe Clint was telling the truth? Damn, Bucky hoped so.

With a dramatic sigh, Clint flicked the lid of the box down and shrugged. “So yeah, I had this plan that I was going to get you on the roof, show you the view and then give you this ring, and tell you how much I love you, how I cannot live without you, and then ask you to marry me …”

“Yeah?”

“But then you asked me before I got the chance and I goddamn froze because I was going to ask you, and that wasn’t the plan. You weren’t meant to be asking me! I’d spent so long setting it up, and then you go and ruin it by asking me first! I’m not good at these kinds of things, so I froze like a fucking moron and ran off.” Clint finished by awkwardly shoving the ring and his hands back into his pockets and staring down at the ground.

There was a long pause in which Clint continued to stare down at the ground, and Bucky tried to wrap his head around what he had just heard.

Clint really did love him.

The idiot really did love him.

The beautiful idiot loved him and wanted to marry him.

“You going to ask then doll?”

“Huh?” Bucky’s comment and change in demeanor startled Clint, and he looked up at the brunette in surprise.

A small sultry smile forming on his lips, Bucky sauntered forward and placed a hand on Clint’s hip. Adding an extra syrupy tone to his voice he repeated, “You going to ask me then doll?” 

Clint stared down at Bucky’s lips for a moment, before catching on with a nervous smile. Taking a deep breath in, he got down on one knee and pulled the ring box back out of his pocket.

“James Buchannan Barnes, you are the love of my life and a world in which you are not by my side would be unbearable. Would you do me the honour of being my husband?”

“Sweetheart, nothing would make me happier.”

“And I am sorry babe. I never wanted to upset you, I just wanted things to be perfect, and I got so caught up in everything that –“

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

Happy to comply Clint jumped up and wrapped one arm around Bucky’s waist pulling him closer, place another on his cheek, gently caressing him with his thumb. Bucky’s arms swung around Clint’s neck and he leaned up hungrily, planting his lips on Clint’s, letting all his emotions be felt in the kiss. It was a fiery mix of passion, happiness, and desperation, both trying to express their love for one another in the kiss. Slowly gaining more confidence, Clint moved his hand down Bucky’s back onto his firm ass. In response, Bucky moved one hand into Clint’s hair and moaned into Clint's mouth. He followed up with a slight moan in response, which just spurred Bucky on. The kiss continued with accelerating intensity, hands feeling every inch of each other's skin until Clint suddenly pulled away and stared down at Bucky. 

“So is that a yes?”

“You are so dumb, yes, of course, I will marry you, sweetheart. I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'The English Summer' by The Wombats.  
I'm trying to challenge myself to not write just fluff, and also more dialogue. Normally i really struggle, but once i started writing this I got super in to it. I love my baby Clint so much!  
This is a kind of Assassins AU, but not really.  
Not Beta'd. Kudos and comments warm my heart.


End file.
